


Puppet

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Player in this run of the game is not as pure as the Batter had hoped and he soon finds himself wishing spectres were the only foes he had to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

You have been assigned to a being called “The Batter”. The Batter has an important mission. Make sure that it’s accomplished. To move my body, use the arrow keys on your keyboard.

A great sea churns with no end. White waters gleam in an ever present though unseen source of light until fading into nothing. That same nothing surrounds the sight of an eye, hiding in the corners until nerves register that something is indeed there. Those senses currently focused on a splinter amid the flowing plastic. Yellow and bright, it drifted out of place yet rested as if always there. Among the land mass a tower climbed a few dozen meters. Signs of design dotted the surface with ladders, doors, and windows. The Batter stood on a dead end strip of road looking up at the current reality.

A cat walked up, strutting with smug cautiousness as all cats do. Hairless and fierce, it never the less appeared kind amid displayed fangs and a welcoming smile. His words reflected intelligence and pride. Curious, he was, to learn about the almighty controller knowable only by a faint presence. A puppet’s way is to only understand the terms and little else.

“He can’t talk to us.” The Batter’s monotone voice explained the force driving him. At his feet stared up The Judge, head tilted in curiosity. “However, he can hear and see everything.”

A purr. The Batter felt his mind pulled to a request for aid in this new land. A great way to start. After all, he did have a sacred mission to complete. The judge was more than happy to oblige, giving a quant tour of the small Zone 0. Out in the nothing lay other placed snatched back into reality. A clear goal kept the Batter’s feet moving and his way open. The clever cat watched him leave, his ever present smile 

“Do try to enjoy your mission.”

Impurity clung to the next Zone. Green stood amongst an ever falling rain. As though to defy the falling substance, smoke rose from cracks in the ground, more so from passageways leading to sprawling tunnels. The Batter stood before an Elsen, short and pale with a slight stutter in his voice. What nonsense. The Batter was not some common exterminator. He was not sent by anyone, not given orders by some mortal boss behind a desk. This was a sacred mission, guided. 

Though finished with the whelp of a worker, the Batter felt his feet circling. Guarded, the Elsen stood still, afraid to aggravate the mysterious visitor any more than necessary. Perhaps the first corruption lay with in. He felt himself draw closer.

“Hhhh… sir?”

From under his hat, the Batter glared down. Why this Elsen? The others on the train did not garner such suspicion. With out the command of his own thoughts his hand rose to brush against the now shaking worker’s face. A wisp of smoke rose from trembling lips before the Elsen dashed off, cheeks red. Perhaps there was something else hiding in these simple people.

Spectres fell to his bat in the mines. What gruesome, evil forms hiding in the dimly lit passages. At last he came back into light. The last corridor of the mine opened before him to fresh lamps and a dark figure standing as if in waiting of him and only him.

“The characters are really starting to pile up, aren’t they?”

An odd stranger to be sure. Far from pale like the Elsen and much bolder in his tone. However the words flew right over the Batter’s head. Pop fly. “Pardon?”

“What I’m saying is that the average player doesn’t need all these complicated and unnerving dialogs.”

Still confused, the Batter figured such cryptic advice was more suited for his guide.

“There should be more action and fewer questions.”

The man introduced himself as Zacharie, with more puzzling statements about games and players. Despite the strangeness, the man was a merchant with wares suited for the Batter’s sacred mission. After the transaction, the Batter once against stood in his place, eyes on the soul in front of him.

“What else do you sell?” He found himself asking a pointless question.

“Heh heh. Well. Anything you need, amigo.” Zacharie began to pack up his wares. “I’m always getting new inventory.”

The Batter felt his body move with out him. Bat out, he backed the merchant into the wall. A voice in his head, near concrete. It rattled in his skull as gibberish. Just as confused, the merchant raised an arm in confidence, placing a finger at the tip of the weapon now pointed at his neck.

“You really don’t want to be doing that.”

Regaining some composure, the Batter shoot his head and lowers his bat. 

“No, that’s, that’s not what I-“

Zacharie chuckled, his mysterious self hiding power and experience only hinted at by a tone physique. Under his mask spread the smile of one wanting control and always getting it.

“Of course not. Wouldn’t want that sacred mission of yours to end before it even got started, hmm? Heh heh.”

Brushing the Batter aside, Zacharie returned with out worry to his pack. Still drawn, the other followed close behind.

“Are you corrupted?”

An evil, hiding as always. It was the only reason for such a drive. Zacharie didn’t even give a full turn of his head at such a question.

“Ask yourself, do I look as the evil you seek?”

“Well-“

No. Not at all. Only a kind understanding, a helpful spirit drifting about the masked merchant. Yet he took a step closer.

“Heh.” Eyes met the Batter’s own. Though clear of deceit they never the less shone with something much more palatable. “Then I wouldn’t worry about it.”

A hand rushed behind Zacahrie’s head. The force behind the Batter’s actions had seen something vital, and took it. His own expression went wide. Powerful hands tried to push him back but both parties fell still from the shock. Still not himself, the Batter had brought his face a breath away from the ever grinning mask and planted what were then eager lips against the surface. Zacharie did not pull away.

Now aware of the stark reality, the Batter fought his own grip. The passage to the surface met his pounding feet as he tore him self free to run against all twisted instinct. Now outside he stared at the ground afraid to even try a though of his own lest it be stolen from him again. 

It was nice, wasn’t it?

Luckily an Elsen approached, shocked in his own way at the prescience of a being emerging from the spectre infested mines. The ensuing explanation of a higher authority in the Zone and the important of harvesting metal from cows allowed the purifier to recover. Still his mind held onto the memory of what had just occurred, distorting it even now. The smell of his skin, the feel of his hair. Didn’t you like it?

“Um. Sir?”

“What?!”

The Elsen recoiled at the sudden change in the normally emotionless Batter.

“Th, the barns. Hhhhh. Please can you get rid of the spectres?”

“Yes. I am on a sacred mission.”

Ahead lay the barns. With each swing of his bat he felt himself return. Soon all fell before him. He turned to the door only to hear an awful shrieking all about him.

“How long as he been in there?”

“I, I don’t know.”

“Of course, you know nothing! I should have guessed!”

“But, he will, hhhhhh, kill the spectres.”

“Fool! Only the Queen’s officers can slay those phantoms. Let them erase that git.”

A new being, this one a stark contrast to the sheepish Elsen. He stood many feel taller with a long coat, screeching insults down at the same Elsen who asked the Batter for help. A monster, plain and simple. Hostile, aggressive, impure. From the door of the last barn, the Batter watched him insult the poor worker. Rain continued to fall never ending.

“B,but then who will help us?”

“I could.” The intimidating figure leaned down, an almost smile across his ever present maw of teeth. “But you deserve this.”

“Hhhh. N, n ,no! P, please!”

“Good bye.”

The Batter felt no urge to help, only to understand the monster and his motives. Yet he felt his eyes dwell of the creature’s open coat and bare chest, leading down to the belt of the pants.

“Piss off!”

The moment passed as the Elsen tried to plead further for the brute to stay and help, only to be cast aside. Combat boots stomped off in anger, leaving the Batter alone with the Elsen yet again.

“Who was that?”

Surprised but happy to see the Batter’s return, the Elsen eyed the barn. He soon stood with the Batter close, breathing down over his nervous form.

“The area is pure. Who was that person?”

“I, um.” The Batter circled, trying once again to coax evil from the presumably innocent thing. “That was Dedan. He’s, well-“ A hand was placed on the Elsen’s head, brushing off only to linger closer than before. Smoke in a faint trail left the Elsen’s shaking mouth. For once the Batter agreed with his guided urges. “He’s the Queen’s supervisor.”

Having such a bad day with visitors, the Elsen backed away but found the Batter to simply close the distance with every attempt. The handle end of the bat was raised to hover in front of his face. The falling rain drowned out his low whimpers.

“You mean spectre.”

“Um. N, no?” Before him the Batter kneeled, clutching the Elsen’s tie. Cold eyes stared into his. “How could, but the Queen. Hhhhh.” 

More black smoke rose from his lips. The Batter realized he was smiling at the thing’s pathetic weakness. He had the corrupt vessel red handed and helpless.

“S,stop. Please, I-“

Leaning in, the Batter aimed to snap the fragile neck but hung immobile, unable to act further. The neck did interest him, as did lower, under the shirt and buttons where sweat had already started to bead. No, not again. In the brief opening, the Elsen jerked himself out of the Batter’s grip and ran off into the cluster of barns and buildings. Frustrated, the Batter rose, fists clenched now around his bat. Why could he not understand his guide? And why did he feel himself not wanting to?

On the train ride to another part of the Zone, he sat alone in an empty car with his thoughts. Solitude granted his senses back under his control. He was on a sacred mission, and now he had a goal to hunt and eliminate: the monstrous Dedan. Clearly he was hostile, evil to the core as he manipulated spectres for his own sick ends.

With a grind and a jerk, the train came to a halt at a new station. Instead of the green and rainy of the last section hung a now murky purple with a great towering building before the Batter’s feet. The thing climbed past congealed smoke to a height that could not be understood from the ground. Inside, dozens of Elsen sat busy at desks sorting, writing and reviewing endless forms.

The thoughts returned, stronger than ever now with so many bodies in the same area. Dazed, the Batter noticed a sign near the entrance outlining the layout of the tower. Postal Service. Entrance floor, Offices, Roof Access, Director’s Office. Perfect. The ruthless Dedan needed a stronghold to rule from while he commands his spectres across the Zone.

After a brief trip in the elevator, the Batter stood before a large office, just as purple as the rest of the building. Inside, a desk took up most of the room. There loomed Dedan, his scowl ever present but not directed at the entering Batter. Spectres filled the room, their own intent aimed back at the fuming demon in the long coat.

“Miserable bastards!” Dedan swung his claws at the ghosts, dispatching them with ease. “Piss off!”

So many had swarmed. By the time the last fell, the guardian stood hunched in fatigue, sweat dripping down his chest. A clawed hand on the desk for support, Dedan turned, now fully aware of the last soul in the room. His maw parted in a screech.

“You!”

The display of justice did little to sway the Batter’s view. His guide seemed to agree, driving him to take his bat out and step closer.

“Pathetic fake! Come to watch a real officer?”

Far from intimidated, Dedan rose to his full height, body shedding any signs of battle. He stood taller, glaring down as he snorted in an exhale. The Batter kept his ground, matching the stare.

“Fool. I don’t know what you are doing here,” He stepped closer, leaving little room between the two. “But I want your carcass gone. Do you hear me?”

The Batter found himself with out words to shoot back, instead studying the powerful form before him. A fear spiked in the back of his mind a moment before realized. Eyes fell between Dedan’s legs. Fingers tightened around the bat. A growl above before Dedan lunged forward, snatching the would be purifier by the neck. Long nails dug into vulnerable skin.

“You dare ignore me, scum?”

The bat fell to the ground, rattling as it rolled further off. Caught in a tight grip and lifted off his feet, the Batter felt no fear. Another emotion clouded his quest. After all that had happened he pleaded for it to be a test rather than a reality. Dedan could see it; cheeks flushed red, a heat rising in his body as the monster stared him down. The guardian tilted his head, pulling the Batter closer to his horrible face. Hot breath fell on the gasping man yet he did not struggle.

“The fuck is wrong with you?”

Words came, and not his own. The feeling of his lips against the merchant’s mask returned and he near screamed as they returned with the hulking guardian in mind. The images pounded faster in his brain; horrors he’d never think about. Dedan’s teeth driving into him as they bodies heaved together. His legs twitched, hands following. Yet for all his perceived control he hung in the monster’s terrible grip with little more than a frown and beading sweat on his brow.

“Harder, please.”

“What?”

Lips moved on their own. “Choke me harder.”

In disgust, Dedan hurled the Batter away to crash into the wall. Still fuming he stepped over and past him, coat billowing. The Batter lay afraid to move lest the maddening urges continued. The guardian halted on his way to the door to study whatever crazy fuck had entered his Zone. What he saw was not a threat but a slave cowering in his presence, wanting more abuse. Confused, he snarled, thinking the entire scenario to be a sick joke.

“If I ever see you again.” His voice growled out, low among the now silent office. “I’ll fucking kill you.”

The elevator ride back to the station was done in painful doubt. The brute was in his sights, tired from fighting and alone. The Batter looked over his weapon. All the spectres he had slain, and yet not one fiber calling for violence when in the presence of these-

With a squeaking brake, the train stopped at the station. He had to continue. He felt himself driven by his guide as well. To Alma, the seat of power, fortress of Dedan. As soon as the name entered his mind, the images returned. With a shout he crashed his bat against the door of the train, stomping out. The few Elsen riding with him stared at the resulting bend in the metal, deciding not to get off.

“Hello again, amigo.”

Outside the Zone opened up to a grand courtyard. Liquid meat flowed from a fountain in the center with falls splashing down from the towering building. Only one entrance marked the fortress, locked shut. The batter kept walking, turning to walk along the front of the place. Every instinct in his body commanded him to stay and ‘talk’ to the traveling merchant. 

A dead end. Meat blocked his path, the only way via a swan like boat floated out of his reach. Foot steps behind him.

“No need to be shy.” Zacharie chuckled, walking to his side. “I still have plenty of new wares for you to browse.” The half of his mask facing the Batter shone like a wicked grin at his expense. “Or are you still looking for something more, palatable?”

Far better than Dedan. The Batter stood, muscles stiff. To move may veer his path towards the merchant. Zacharie wouldn’t have it any other way. He stepped past, making sure to brush a hand against the Batter’s hip. A flinch from the purifier, aghast his mind would even consider anyone be it a monster or a merchant. His muscles clenched up as Zacharie faced him, his pale eyes the only hint of a much deeper scheme.

“I am on a sacred mission. I do not have time for this.”

The merchant stopped, using his body to block the narrow way around crates of goods cluttering the area. He found it amusing that the Batter refused to budge, and the message was clear if he chose to stay. As if choice had anything to do with it. 

“Heh. I’m sure you are.” 

The Batter no longer mused about his feelings as if they held some cryptic message to aid his destruction of evil. Instead he fought it, tooth and nail. A fight he was now losing as the merchant leaned in closer.

“But you departed last time without saying goodbye.”

Tongue trailing over lips could he heard under the mask. The Batter continued his eternal struggle. A hand around that ass, chest against chest, his fingers sliding behind a belt. It took all his will to simply stand rooted in one place. Zacharie trailed his fingers down one of the Batter’s tense arms, amused. His eyes lingered below before rising again to stare the shy little thing down. 

The tender stroke of his hand shifted to a hard grip around the Batter’s back, fingers clutching fabric. Zacahrie’s other hand rose to his own face, raising the bottom of the mask to hover just above the mouth. The revealed lips curled in a grin, broken by deep scars riding up the rest of his face. The Batter could do nothing but stare until the merchant pulled them together in a sharp jerk. The resulting struggle did nothing against the imposed contact. Zacharie continued to smirk as he forced his tongue into the squirming mouth. The Batter could not shut his eyes, left to stare helpless as his mouth refused to close against a long, slimy tongue violating every last corner. In the end it lingered in his throat, wrapping around his own tongue while Zacharie sucked and nipped. It was enough to get a glimpse of fangs parting in a smile, driving in for another kiss. The scarred skin brushed against the Batter’s, warm and experienced. He endured the forced torture until the merchant released his hold, pushing him to the ground.

“Heh heh heh.” Zacharie readjusted his mask but the smile remained. “Be seeing you, friend.”

The Batter sat trembling, doubting his ability to control his own limbs. The feel of that long tongue still lingered in his mouth, a trickle of blood from where sharp teeth had nicked. Footsteps faded as the merchant moved on to meet him again in a further Zone. 

Little got accomplished in the following hours. The Batter had lost something, and he wandered Alma hoping for some relief. Dedan stood the winner behind his maze and walls with Batter too shaken to even attempt a confrontation. He floated idly in a pedalo, frowning at the expansive building before him. The last area. The master behind the spectres. The Batter bared his own teeth, grip tight on his weapon. It was never his guide or his own weakness, it was that twisted monster attempting to corrupt his mission. He would pay with every nerve ending screaming under a splintered bat.

The maze hardly served to slow him down. Meat flowed in its metal confines ever onward. He could sense the end, the cruel foe shrinking behind the last place to hide. Spectres came out in force as he neared, infesting the fortress of their master. He slew each with zeal. Each swing of his bat served as practice. Even so impure images kept slipping into his mind. Just one more passage, one more door until he could at last be free.

“What part of I’m going to fucking kill you,” Dedan snarled from behind his desk. Dull lamps flickered light off his wide shoulders and permanent scowl. No spectres separated his focus from the intruder wandering about his Zone. “Didn’t you understand?”

Darkness clutched the large office. It opened to a large area where two falls of meat flanked the guardian of the Zone. Dedan stood poised, claws flexing at his side, more than eager to sink deep into the pitiful waste of breath that dare stand before him. The Batter gave a hard exhale, sharing the sentiment.

“I am here to end your corruption on this Zone, and on my mind!”

“Excuse me? You piece of shit?”

Undaunted, the Batter stepped forward. The force against his perceived mission spiked harder than ever. One last effort from Dedan, he suspected. Words stolen from his lips, he let action speak for him. With a swing he brought his bat down on the metal desk, the resulting clang echoing long in the office. Dedan’s narrowed eyes flicked down to the gesture before snarling back at the Batter.

“Oh I’m so scared.” The laugh from that maw of teeth left the Batter doubting. He could already feel paralyzed by unwanted thoughts of the brute naked and thrusting. “Your pathetic ass didn’t seem so fucking keen on doing anything last time we met.” Dedan began to step around the desk, making what could only be interpreted as a smile on his grotesque face. “Shall I strangle you again while you get your fucking rocks off?”

Dedan stepped closer, hot breath falling on his visitor. As with the teasing merchant, the Batter stood fighting himself. But this time he could not meet the urges with equal repression. Just as the player had guided his movements from battle to progress, he felt his limbs taken for someone else’s purpose. Mouth agape, his eyes widened at the realization that he had walked the path laid out for him; the ultimate goal to have him before the hulking creature, helpless, vulnerable. 

“N, no. I, I-“

A normally stoic voice poured out broken. Dedan leaned closer, a snake like tongue slithering from between his rack of fangs to leave a trail of saliva on each edge. 

“You what?”

The Batter pressed his eyes shut, hard, unable to bear of the shirtless form inches from him. He near sobbed at his lack of control, shaking as Dedan gave another low chuckle.

“How fortuitous I am.” A claw reached out, tracing a line from the Batter’s tense chin, down his shirt to his belt. “The Elsen were getting much too boring.”

Dedan gave a growl, no longer born from anger but anticipation. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, giving the Batter no route of escape. His arm curled against his face as he watched his catch sweat. A trail of drool stretched from his mouth until dripping on the Batter’s cheek. The broken purifier twitched, opening his eyes when Dedan brought his hand under his chin. Forced to look up at the monster, silent tears formed as his guide stole his voice.

“Yes. I want you.” Dedan exhaled at the admittance, stoking the Batter’s face as he continued. “I need you. Do anything-“ The Batter felt his own hand rise to meet Dedan’s. Nothing would stop it. “Anything you want to me.”

Claws dug into the Batter’s tender neck as Dedan took his offering in kind. The grip squeezed just tight enough to allowing breathing. His stance shifted, open coat over shoulders now blocking the view of the exit. Heat rose from his body as muscled flexed in preparation for their soon to come exertions. The Batter now stood in greedy talons poised to take him, soul and all.

“Don’t worry.” Dedan brought his face along side the Batter’s. His tongue scrawled out to caress under a soft chin, up over trembling lips to leave a thick coat of saliva. “I’ll take good care of you.”

The grip around the Batter’s neck tore him from the wall, dragging him over to the desk to be slammed down. Now on his back, the Batter could do nothing against the looming Dedan, even if his guide allowed. More drool fell from that terrible maw as Dedan straddled the Batter’s smaller form. His laughter grew deep, devolving to a growl. That shirt, those pants. They had to go. 

An unheard scream racked the Batter’s mind. He begged, pleaded for the being steering his reality for a speck of mercy. Claws tore off his clothes, not caring if flesh was left slashed as a result. He threw into a panic as his own hands aided the beast in unzipping his pants and sliding them off. Yet nothing responded. Every call for action, every involuntary instinct cried out ineffective in a closing darkness. Soon he lay naked under the hulking Dedan. The tongue returned to taste the sweat drenched chest before it.

“You were right to come to me.”

Dedan lowered his body. Hot and tone, his chest pressed against the Batter’s. Long arms flanked a face in anguish, pulling it closer to a now dripping set of teeth.

“With your need.”

Lust stank in Dedan’s breath as he gazed into the eyes of his wonderful new toy.

“Scream all you like.” 

Weight op top of him, tears continued to fall from the Batter as his jaw was forced open by the tongue. Pure muscle made its home in his throat, violating far deeper than the merchant’s. Dedan’s appendage was a cruel substitute for lips. Fleshy bumps lined the bottom in two rows, rasping against the inside of the Batter’s much smaller mouth. The drool covered thing caused him to gag and he shut his eyes under the sickening assault. After filling the Batter down to his stomach, Dedan pulled out slow, letting his soft tongue linger in the choking fool. Once out it traced the lips as if to mock then returned to dive in again. After the second violation, the Batter lay with his head turned to the side, saliva not of his own pooling on the desk. Any will to imagine himself anywhere but here did nothing to stave off the vile truth. Yet he continued to beg in silence.

Dedan now nurtured a large budge in his pants. He sat up, still drooling. After a pleased lick of his own mouth he turned attention between both their legs. The Batter lay exposed, forced to watch claws stroke down abs to unclasp a leather belt. It rattled on the floor, tossed out of memory. Dedan had pinned several Elsen in the past, reveling their terrified reactions as he pulled himself free. The realization of the length, the girth inside them, driven by the mass of muscle and malice that loomed over them. The Batter did not disappoint.

Dumb struck he watched Dedan crouch over his body, pinning his arms between long legs. No. This could not be happening. He could not look away. Near the length of his own arm, the organ was brought over his face to ooze already enthusiastic precum. Drops fell on his face as the force kept him still. Eyes wide, one fell into his open mouth. Above, he could see Dedan grin down with a cackle, allowing his balls to rest on the neck that would soon choke on them. The Batter released a pitiful whimper, prohibited to even react. Dedan held himself with fingers gentle on his equipment. Long nails stroked over the length to end on fleshy spines that lined the base and up to the dripping tip. It appeared purely repulsive to the trapped Batter now required to play host. More cum flowed in trails down the shaft to kiss the Batter’s skin with warmth.

“Impressive, hmm?” The guardian dragged his errection over the Batter’s face. His laugh continued from the resulting flinch. “Better start licking.” Claws pet through the purifier’s hair to mock. The thumb circled a cheek to spread around a drop of cum. “It’s the only lube you’re going to get.”

The Batter coughed in repulsion. While he willed to stretch his head as far as it would away but found lips reaching out to embrace the hard, blood filled organ. Still he lay tense, legs clamped shut at the expected next step. His limbs twitched to fight against his head lifted to trace the length with his tongue. Dedan watched every moment, drooling down his chest at the feel of lips on his need. Any Elsen would have fumed up with smoke and turned useless. But not this new being. He snarled in a sigh, pushing his genitals lower into the open mouth. The Batter gagged under the weight while trying desperately to coat the errection before its attention shifted. A voice in his head chuckled. That’s it. Glide that tongue to the tip, give it a kiss. Show him how much you want it.

In an act of defiance he gave a short yell, shutting his mouth now full of precum. Dedan frowned, grinding himself against the face of his now reluctant guest Disappointed, he backed off to turn his focus on the real prize. Legs remained together, blocking entrance. The Batter’s own boner rose in pitiful comparison against Dedan’s. Even after being turned over he remained tight. It’s alright, my puppet. Open those legs. Don’t keep him waiting.

“No!” 

The Batter rolled away only to bump into Dedan’s leg, trapped. Nails dug into his back, a hint from the hulking guardian to let him in or suffer far more.

“No?! Fucking shit head. You are mine.” 

The weight of the guardian settled on the Batter. He remained steadfast, refusing to give in. The cock in his face, the claws petting his form, his body naked and disgraced. This was far enough. Dedan snorted, lowering a single finger. Eyes focused down he wrapped his tongue around it with a snicker. The force of it jutting between the Batter’s cheeks prompted a cry but he kept his control over his lower body. In it wriggled leaving him breathing hard. Dedan left no inch safe, growling as he scouted his soon to be warm embrace. Still the Battered tightened in defense. Relax, puppet. The voice cooed in his thoughts over the snarling of the guardian drooling over his rear entrance. No need to be so nervous. Just an easing of the muscles. There we are. The Batter twitched, screaming obscenities in his mind against the force now loosening his legs. That’s it, just a few more inches. Let me help you. Now panting, the Batter groaned as he fought. Dedan twisted his finger. Give in.

“Nnnnghh. Haaaa.”

A ragged exhale faded to a whimper. In all his strength he could do nothing. Flat on his chest he felt his legs go limp, lending to more room for Dedan’s clawed finger to enter him. What should have been a yell came out as pathetic sobbing.

“There we are. I knew you’d come around.” 

Faced with his pet’s smooth back, Dedan dragged a set of claws over the soft skin. Blood fell freely, just deep enough to keep it flowing. Positioning himself, the guardian brought his tongue long over the now broken skin. The twinge of iron left him more than ready to enter the pitiful mess under him. Hot breath fell on the Batter’s wounds as he felt the tip of the horrible errection rest between his cheeks.

“Such a good boy.”

Dedan hissed out the same sediment of the cruel guide grinning in the back of the Batter’s thoughts. Their bodies slid across the desk in a jerk as the monster entered fully in one thrust. Pulsating flesh filled the tense crevice as the spines wriggled for more space to violate, at last feeling hot embrace. A rumbling growl escaped pleased teeth, joined by more drool. Pinned under the horrid form, the Batter sank in on himself knowing this was only the beginning. Those spines rubbed against his innards as Dedan pulled out with another hiss. The tongue returned to wrap around the Batter’s neck, slithering until gripping his face as muscles flexed. In the guardian forced again, starting a rhythm. His thicker waist and thighs wracked against his gasping toy over and over. Nails now of the Batter dug into the desk leaving marks even in the metal. Tears fell mixing with blood.

“F, fuck. You’re tight.” Dedan dragged his wet tongue back to the wounds. Every twitch from the Batter drove the limb to prod further. He pulled it back, hot breath striking raw nerves as Dedan’s chest heaved. “And you will last.” A pleased growl from the thought. “For days.” The tongue mopped up drool clinging to barred teeth. “Unlike those pathetic Elsen.”

Wanting more leverage, he wrapped his claws around slim legs. The Batter was torn from the table only to be slammed down again on his back. Nails stroked against his neck and down to pin his torso flush on the cold metal desk. Cock dripping, he permitted himself a longing gaze at the form in his clutches. Muscle, power, tone. Be a shame to have to fight against such a body. Claws traced abs until settling around the Batter’s painfully erect cock. His act of snatching made the man moan under him and he squeezed.

“Sick fuck. You’re probably enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Dedan’s own organ slid between the Batter’s legs now forced to stay spread over the guardian’s shoulders. That tongue was more than happy to give them hospitality. Arms useless, he strived to oppose his genitals getting fondled. Dedan watched his face twitch as he frotted his spined dick against the smaller one. The flesh grated rough and wet. Pain spiked with ecstasy and the Batter was required to release every sigh of pleasure. His eyes cracked open, weary from fighting against both the guardian and his merciless puppeteer. Lips opened to mumble praises that were never his. Distant, he heard them, sobbing internally at each one.

“I am yours forever. Master, you don’t need to be so gentle.” Dedan brushed away a tear from the Batter’s face, his lust growing with every word. “Please, I need you. I need you inside me.”

Licking his teeth again, Dedan growled. He had never before had a subject so fully surrender to him. Taking the advice he held one of the Batter’s legs up and back to fold on his sweat drenched chest. With the way fully open he positioned himself again, not caring if he snapped a bone. Now lost to sobbing, the Batter felt the tip just inside as the monster gathered himself for another round.

Teeth clenched tight, he threw his head back against the desk to scream long and loud. The guardian’s claws dug into his chest and leg as Dedan wasted no time getting into a fast rhythm. Wracked with agony, the Batter felt his body slide back and forth with every thrust. It felt as if the beast was going to tear his leg clean off. Amid the yells, Dedan laughed, snarling at his building pleasure. More than ever drool oozed down, now in long streaks, clinging to the victim sezuiring under him. The screams soon died down into gasping wheezes, body unable to cope with the trauma. Even in all his pain, the Batter was not allowed even a single plea, a whimper. He stared up and the hulking creature filling him and felt his vision mutate into distorted horrors. Blood loss and exhaustion took their sweet time dragging him off to unconsciousness. Dedan went on fucking, at last climaxing. Cum overflowed until dribbling to the floor as he pulled out, breathing labored in excitement.

His eyes scanned the now still Batter who had passed out several minutes ago. 

“Yes.” He hissed between lung fulls, claws releasing their grip to stroke pale, sullied skin. “Rest while you can.”

He raised an arm to wipe away clinging drool. With a snort he caressed a face twisted in pain. Laughter echoed in the dark office as he heaved the Batter over his shoulder. Down another hallway lay his sleeping quarters. He carried his new pet inside. In gentleness he set him down in the corner between the wall and his bed. Best not to spoil a gift. Rope bound limp wrists with a metal brace around the neck. He pulled out chains, tethering the Batter to the wall. Nail marks scaled up and down the surface from previous toys. Satisfied, the guardian took the unconscious Batter’s chin in hand, tilting it up to simulate eye contact.

“Sleep well.” He licked his teeth with a chuckle. “We can always play again tomorrow.”

He himself weary, Dedan let the body rest limp against the wall as he trudged off to get cleaned up.


End file.
